Wuyi Da Hong Pao
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = Fre |artist 2 = Fre |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Longjing Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Stir-Fried Mussels |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 武夷大红袍 |personality = Leisurely |height = 179cm |likes1 = Longjing Tea |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = KENN |cvcn = 吕书君 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Spending my days napping leisurely in the mountains, occasionally seeing an old friend-- that's a perfect world. |bio = A forgotten god who treat humans with grace. If you plead for help in front of him, he'll give it his all to help you. However, it seems that he isn't willing to return to the world because of something. |food introduction = Wuyi Da Hong Pao, also known as "Big Red Robe", holds an eminent place among the teas of China, with honors such as being called "the Top Tea", the King of Rock Teas, and even a national treasure. Produced on Wuyi Mountain in Fujian province, the tea is a product of exquisite craftsmanship. The finished product is fragrant and mellow, with a distinct "rocky note" flavor profile that lingers long after drinking. It is praised as "King Tea of Wuyi". Da Hong Pao tea trees are bushy, ancient trees a thousand years old. Only 4 bushes still survive on the steep cliff side, so only a very small amount is produced, and it is considered a rare treasure. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2512 |atk = 130 |def = 17 |hp = 652 |crit = 665 |critdmg = 512 |atkspd = 1309 |normaltitle = Rocky Note |normal = Wuyi Da Hong Pao waves his wooden cane, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 98 extra damage, also raising allied damage dealt by 15%, lasting 5s and enabling his next 3 attacks to restore 2 energy. |energytitle = Red Robed Tree |energy = Wuyi Da Hong Pao waves his wooden cane, causing lots of floating leaves to attack the enemy, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 402 extra damage, also dealing 57 damage per second for 3, and raising ATK for all allies by 25% for 5s. |linktitle = Super Red Robed Tree |link = Wuyi Da Hong Pao waves his wooden cane, causing lots of floating leaves to attack the enemy, dealing 60% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 482 extra damage, also dealing 68 damage per second for 3, and raising ATK for all allies by 40% for 5s. |pair = Longjing Tea |name = Wuyi Da Hong Pao Tea |contract = JP: Jokuse Fuka - it refers to people who, in this world stained by defilement, only cares about putting on superficial appearances. Master Attendant, would you like to have a chat over a cup of tea? CN: In such a chaotic and deceitful world, Master Attendant should drink a cup of clear tea, and perhaps listen to some of my past? Not many people knows about it. |login = JP: Master Attendant! Welcome back. I just made some tea. Would you like to have a cup? CN: You've returned at the right moment Master Attendant. I've made some tea that I just received moments ago. If you're slower, there won't be anything left. |arena = You'd better not stay here for too long. The temperature here seems like it'll do you harm. |skill = Having a bitter past doesn't give you the right to hurt others! |ascend = This faint sweet scent... is it just my hallucination? |fatigue = Master Attendant... may I have some tea, please...? |recovering = JP: Such a good weather. It makes me feel better. CN: Such good weather is the ideal time to take a rest... |attack = What kind of tale will unfold with the result of this battle? |ko = Someday I will also become a tale of old, just like them... |notice = Don't be afraid, Master Attendant. Tea leaves can make soup taste good. Here, have a taste. |idle1 = I faintly remember the wind-like boy draped in red robe. However, the boy from that day is no longer around, for he had grown old, while I remain the same... |idle2 = Did Master Attendant had forgotten all about this compress that can detoxify and cure ailments...? |idle3 = There are no better days than ones I spent with you. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, would you like to hear a tale from me? |interaction2 = JP: The weather is good today. Master Attendant, I think it would be good if you take this opportunity to have a walk. Me? I'm fine. I shall wait for your return here. CN: Today is coincidentally a perfect day to go out. Master Attendant, do you wish to go out? Me? I'm fine. I shall wait for your return here. |interaction3 = Aah! Longjing Tea is coming! Master Attendant, please tell him that I'm not here. I shall hide myself for awhile. |pledge = Within this infinite universe and within the dreams I had, I experienced so many encounters and partings, to the point that I no longer remember some of them. However, I don't want you to become mere memories. From now on, please let me stay by your side. |intimacy1 = I shall accompany you, if there's something important for you to do. ... Eh? You just want to have a walk? It doesn't matter. If you don't mind, please let me accompany you. |intimacy2 = Why am I here, you ask? It's because I want to gaze at you, Master Attendant. |intimacy3 = I wonder how you would look like wearing this red robe! |victory = JP: This earthly life is such a noisy place. Master Attendant, let's hurry home. CN: The world is plagued with chaos. I believe Master Attendant should quickly go home. |defeat = JP: Master Attendant... hurry... get away from here...! CN: Master Attendant, you should leave as soon as possible. Don't stay here for too long... |feeding =JP: I'm glad to receive your feelings...! Let me have a taste. CN: This is, quite embarassing...I'll...have a taste... |skin = |skin quote = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *''Quote'' ** |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}} .